For Humanity
by cas'girl
Summary: Jane Shepard, was the younger unknown sister of the great Commander Shepard. believing she had died he gave up looking for her, but she never forgot, and starts to look for him, but does she really want to see him, or does she just let the moment to see him again pass her by, eventual OC/Garrus. flirtation with Vega, Kaidan. rated M for later chapters of love and gory.
1. Chapter 1

**hey folks! this is just a trial, depending on the feedback, i may change parts, re-write, or maybe even ditch this story, but yeah as you have no doubt guessed i have just replayed the entire series, YET AGAIN, i love this series, and i adore Garrus, so yeah here it is... please enjoy. **

* * *

Being the little sister of Earth-Born, War Hero John Shepard was hard. Keeping it a secret was even harder. She remembered their days as orphans running around in one of the many slums of earth, with no parents and no money they were stuck fending for themselves amongst the drug gangs and low criminals of earth until they were eighteen and able to enlist for recruitment into the Alliance. As the population grew and the cities of earth expanded, Humans were soon left with only being able to build up to accommodate Earth's rapidly growing population, of course there were other worlds that you could go to and become a part of the small Alliance colonies but then again that cost money, and that was money the Shepard siblings didn't have. She couldn't remember her mother or her father and her older brother refused to talk about them, or what little he remembered about them, at least. He was two years older and soon reaching 18 he would be able to enlist, with the promise that he would take her with him. or at least come back to get her after he saved enough money to get a house on the wards of the Citadel or to buy a house in a colony or maybe even take her with him if he was assigned to a frigate.

But on the day of enlistment, it was obvious he wasn't going to be able to take small Jane with him and due to the strict training regime for the new recruits, it was going to be a long, long time before he was able to see her again. It would be another two years before Jane could enlist. And he didn't know if he could scrape together enough credits to keep her safe until then, he had put by small amounts of money whenever he done a job for the drug gangs for this exact moment. Enough to last her 6 months if she was careful. Of course he never done any of the drug running himself, but despite his poor nutrition, Shepard had filled out nicely and had an intimidating factor. He was a good looking man and the cartels knew who he was, he had made a small name for himself, mainly that neither he, nor his little sister were to be messed with.

Jane was a pretty little girl, and seen as a defenceless child by many, especially the drug gangs bosses; if they ever needed Shepard to do something they would always target her. They have never had to thus far; Shepard was always straight to the point, and had always done the jobs he was assigned to do, if it didn't include actually handling the drugs. This was neither the life nor the job John wanted for his little sister Jane, she was just as strong hearted and hard-headed as him, but what big brother didn't want the best for their sibling.

The day he was leaving Jane had followed him to the spaceport, she held his hand nervously as he weaved through the traffic of tourists and soldiers relieved from duty to see their families on earth for a few short weeks. John had a stern face, one Jane had not seen for a long time, he stopped at the back of a queue, that lead all the way to a large Alliance ship, capable of housing many of the new recruits. John had passed most of the prelims with flying colours and was thought to be able to rise through the ranks quickly. He had also made many friends among his fellow recruits showing he had the people skills and leadership to be able to command a crew, battalion or platoon in war or battle-like simulation tests with very few casualties, and using his crew to the best of their abilities, with very few rejections to his ideas. He never forced his leadership on his team, all recruits were equal, but it was easy to see after going through strategic simulators that Shepard had the mind of a leader and the personality that made others want to follow him.

This had provoked the higher ups into keeping an eye on him, and lead to Captain Anderson meeting john and Jane together for the first and maybe the last time. The ships docking staff filed on the recruits quickly, quietly and efficiently, and Captain Anderson welcomed each aboard thanking them for joining the Alliance, and wishing them the best of luck. Though Jane soon realised she was the only civvie in this line, the rest had stayed behind the ropes, watching as their loved ones left. As she and John stopped at Anderson, the man's eyes fell on her and her vibrant green eyes focused on his shoes. Anderson felt heartbroken, it was easy to tell from her clothes that she was an orphan, the alliance was an escape for most, but they had to be strong enough to survive until they were 18, and by then most had gotten into drugs, and then they weren't allowed to join the Alliance if they didn't clean up their act.

"I'm sorry recruit, but family aren't allowed onboard." Andersons voice rumbled with a relaxing tone, his voice was kind, she hoped John would get to work under him.

"Of course, Captain Anderson, Sir." Shepard saluted. He turned to his little sister ruffling her hair. He wasn't going to cry but it was easy to tell even without knowing Shepard on a personal level that this was difficult for him. "Janie listen to me," he pulled at her chin so she looked at him, her green eyes were very piercing, very few humans had this eye colour naturally, but Jane had gotten them from their mother. John had just regular blue eyes. "You have enough money to last you a while, after I start earning, I'll forward it to the account for you. Don't, whatever you do, turn to Jaxx for money. You can join the alliance in two years, or even go to college. You're a smart girl, and the best techie I know." She nodded silently at him. They both knew that Jane would never turn to Jaxx out of choice. "Answer me Jane."

"Yep Shep." She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. This was the first time she would be alone, ever. She was more than terrified. Jaxx was the resident drug lord of their area, as he liked to call himself. He wasn't below backroom deals or kidnapping. Half his runners were kids from the streets that were kidnapped and fed a steady supply of red sand so they depended on it and were only given their next hit if they made a drop or 'did good' as Jaxx used to say after he used them for his own personal pleasure. "Just stay alive, okay? You're no good to me if you can't come back for me."

"I'd never leave you alone for long, Janie." He smiled back. It really was killing him to leave her unprotected.

"I'm sorry recruit but I'll have to move you along. Welcome to the alliance." Anderson said, his voice betraying his sadness. He was already thinking, that in two years this girl wouldn't be standing here to join the alliance, she was pretty, with unusual striking features, for an orphan it was bad to stand out, she wouldn't last long without her brother, but he was doing this to get her a better chance at life. Anderson had seen this too much in his long career, only the lucky ones made it through a life in the slums to become something better. Then the last thing he expected happened, the young girl took his hand and stood by his side. As john walked off to join his comrades he shouted back at them.

"Don't count her out yet Captain." Anderson looked back to the little girl, or should he say young woman, they must have read his face. They must have recognised the look in his eyes, pity, they were both strong and Anderson already assumed the girl would fall prey to the bastards of earth, but she had a defiant glint in her eye, she wouldn't go down without a fight, and that was the spark all Alliance marines had, from the frontline soldiers to the researchers behind them, everyone would stand united as one force and never backed down.


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys (and girls), so yeah i went overboard on this chappy and had to cut it down, so its pretty quickly connected to three when i write up the rest of it, so yeah, good feedback from the first chapter, if you like it i would really like for you to tell me why. not that you need to review just a PM is good. so yeah. this is quite wordy for the minute as it is just learning about who Jane is, Shepard wont really come into it yet as we all know what happens to him because we have lived his (Or her if you play as a gal like me) life. so yeah, enjoy and thanks for all your support and kind words, thanks again and much love xx**

* * *

She stood beside Anderson watching all the recruits pass her by, drawing the eye of many of the recruits, earning wolf whistles and smiles from most that passed her, she responded with a firm salute, they would salute back, sometimes that's all people needed to feel accepted.

"So... Captain Anderson, my name is Jane. What does it take to become a tech for the Alliance?" although she was talking to him her eyes were scanning the dock quickly yet efficiently, she was obviously looking out for someone.

"Hello Jane, it's good to meet you" he smiled, this girl had the same intensity that he admired in Kahlee Sanders. He missed her and wished he had the chance to go after her but she was also good with tech and was always on secret location areas of research. "Well, when you join the Alliance everyone has the same fitness drills and gun training in the beginning. From then on the field you are most efficient in is the field in which you will stay. If you are good enough with tech then you will be put on the team that your skills will be most useful."

"I like mod-ing guns and armour, that sort of stuff" she stated, her eyes rested on Anderson for a moment as he explained briefly how to join a certain branch in the Alliance, but her eyes were back on the crowd and her entire body seemed to tense. She went stiff for a second then relaxed.

"How do you get guns in the slums?" Anderson inquired.

"We can get our hands on a lot you don't know about." Jane winked as she fiddled with her omni-tool. She looked again and Anderson noticed a group of men making their way towards the family and friends waving off the new recruits, it wasn't difficult to tell that from her reaction that they were looking for her.

"They aren't even going to wait until john leaves the planet." Jane hissed, obviously angry. She made to turn away but Anderson held her in place, worry evident on his face.

"Are you going to be safe here alone?"

"Nobody is safe, not really. No matter how many people are around you, there is always one person that can get to you." She smiled and a small crackle could be heard from her omni tool. She disappeared before his eyes although her arm was definitely still in his hand. He was left wondering if she had made this application herself, her body was now a faint shimmering mass, you would only see her if you knew what to look for when you were looking for her. "Listen you gotta let me go, I can only get this to work for ten minutes, I need to scram."

Anderson looked where he assumed her eyes were, he was really not expecting to see her in two years when it was her turn to enlist. She would have been an excellent addition to any team or ship. "Will you be enlisting?" he asked as he released his hold on her arm.

"We'll see. I hope to" her voice faded. And she was gone.

She had managed to avoid Jaxx and his thugs for five months, but now that John had gone she was left to look after the small group of orphans that had gathered around them. They were a small group of five, ranging from 8 to 14, all girls. They spent an hour a day in the library at the back so they wouldn't be asked to leave. She would teach them all they wanted to know even if it meant that she had to learn it first. The money Shepard was sending, Jane was using to keep these girls safe. She knew Jaxx had been keeping an eye on her movements as well as the girls she was protecting; she loved these girls, with all her heart. She didn't like to think what would happen after she left, she hoped that some of her own smarts would rub off on them and they would keep themselves safe until they could enlist.

But after five months he finally caught up to her and had her taken to a small dank club. She was escorted into the club by two of his thugs, it was early in to the morning and the club was in full swing. The air was heavy with alcohol, sweat, vomit and smoke. Eyes turned to her as she was lead through the crowd to the small VIP room. Jane held her head high, her eyes kept ahead; she could tell half the people here were off their faces on red sand or other drugs and she wanted nothing to do with them.

She wasn't pushed through the door like she was expecting, the door was opened for her and she was lead in, they needed her for something and they were going the nice way about it first. Her eyes were met with a sight that made her stomach churn. There was Jaxx sitting on a big leather couch with a young girl either side of him, no older than herself, fawning over him, touching him. The disgust was plainly obvious on Jane's face and that brought a smirk to Jaxx's face as he shouted at the girls to get out.

"Janie... have a seat." He smirked, waving his hand to the seat beside him. He was a disgusting man, being on red sand most of his life left his body and face looking a lot older than he actually was. He may have actually have been handsome. The girls stumbled by her, their eyes hollow, lost. They were in bad shape and were close to an overdose, they had been in this business for the long haul. Jane ignored him, he used the name only her brother had called her. Jaxx had no right to it.

His smirk fell to a snarl but was quickly replaced with the smirk again, he wasn't used to being ignored. His eyes were sunken, he needed another hit, he set himself up for another hit. Jane turned her head away. His suit fit him badly and hung from his body in a way that made him look ill, but he was still not to be messed with, he made his way to the top and he climbed over dead bodies to do it, using woman and children and outright killing the rival gangs runners, they were mostly children. He had run out all the others. He was drawing unwanted attention from those that operated in space. Namely the Terminas system, and the Blue Suns.

"Please sit." He chewed out through gritted teeth. And Jane assumed a position on the sofa parallel to him, she sat facing him directly her elbows on her knees as she leant forward.

"What do you want?" she spat, not even trying to hide the hate in her voice. Jaxx leant forward to mimic her pose.

"Something that will be mutually beneficial for the both of us." He mimicked her seating position, his hand out stretched playing with a tendril of her dark mahogany hair that fell by her chin. His smirk grew, she hadn't reacted at all, her hard eyes focused on his and he could feel her restraint. She wanted to beat the shit out of him but she would have never have gotten away, they had two bodyguards in the room with them.

"What do they want with you, that you need my help?" his hand moved to stroke her cheek as she said this. She had moved so fast that neither Jaxx nor did his bodyguards reacted in time. She had grabbed his arm, pulling him over the table and spun him to pin him on her sofa, his arm behind his back and her knee in the side of his face.

"Do that again and I will kill you." She snarled.

"This is why I need you" he smirked, as he nodded for his guards to relax.


End file.
